villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kitten (Teen Titans Go!)
Kitten is a major recurring villain from Teen Titans Go!. She is the spoiled, bratty teenage daughter of Killer Moth. She is in love with Robin. However, Robin doesn't return her feelings, so she's dating the next best thing, Speedy from Titans East. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Biography Kitten made her first appearance in "The Left Leg", where she robbed a bank. Despite Kitten being such a weak villain, Robin still suggested that the Teen Titans use the Titans Robot to fight her because he was just anxious to try out the new machine. Sadly for him, Robin was in control of the left leg, which he did not enjoy as he would have rather been the head. When Kitten left the bank, hauling a big sack of money, she moaned and bitched about how none of the mean bank tellers offered to help her carry her cash to her limo. When the Titans Robot showed up, Kitten was immediately petrified with fear and she surrendered on the spot. However, due to Robin's refusal to follow the other Titans, he annoyed all of them by abusing the left leg, causing the robot to act ridiculous. Kitten noticed that this incompetent robot would pose no threat to her, so she quickly snatched up her bag of money and fled, successfully escaping with the stolen money. In "The Titans Show", Kitten was one of the villains in the audience, watching The Titans Show. She was sitting right next to her father, Killer Moth. At the end of "BBRAE", Kitten was seen dancing with Speedy, along with numerous other romantic couples, implying that Kitten must be dating Speedy. Appearance Kitten is a short, blonde-haired teenage girl with light blue eyes and who wears mostly pink. She has a pink headband, a pink dress, pink gloves, pink tights, and a lighter pink skirt. She also wears white fluffy boots. Personality Kitten is a stereotypical bratty rich girl, who complains and whines about everything and expects to have everything handed to her. Due to her father being an illustrious multi-kazillionaire, with more money than he knew what to do with, Kitten never learned the value of a dollar and she spends her sizeable allowance with complete and total abandon. Being as pampered and sheltered and she is, Kitten has no way of dealing with any real threats from the outside world. That being said, when she's faced by the Titans and doesn't have anybody to help back her up, she is nothing more than a completely helpless, cowardly weakling, who can't fight to save her life. Trivia *Despite being insanely rich and loaded with money, Kitten robbed a bank in "The Left Leg". *The only interaction she's had with her father in the entire series (so far) was when she was sitting next to him in the TV watching audience in "The Titans Show". *In "BBRAE", it was revealed that she was dating Speedy. **The reason why she's dating Speedy might have to do with his similarities to Robin. Gallery Kitten Name.png|Kitten's introduction title. Kitten Being Angry.png|Kitten looking at the Titans Robot malfunctioning. The Titans Show Audience.png|Kitten in the audience of The Titans Show. Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Criminals Category:Aristocrats Category:Provoker